


Truth or Dare // Sequel

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Formula 1 // Drinking Games [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Formula 1 is back from the summerbreak and so is the Drinking Game Series!This picks up where the last part ended so make sure to read that, too.





	Truth or Dare // Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken a long time but here is the sequel to "Truth or Dare".  
> Make sure to read that first and be aware that "Fuck, Marry, Kill" is part of the whole evening, too.  
> "Never have I ever" stands alone and in no context with this work.  
> Enjoy!

There were a few minutes of silence until Carlos coughed awkwardly and let out a frustrated sigh, "It's always the same. Whenever I think that Max might actually... ugh... you know?"  
"Spit it out, Sainz", Lewis said and the young Spaniard took a quick glance around the room.  
"I-... No, I can't."  
Fernando, who had apparently always seen himself as a sort of mentor to the other Spaniard, patted Carlos' shoulder and forced him to maintain eye contact.  
"We all know you crush on Max, no? Don't hold back."  
Dany could see Carlos blushing immediately and he wondered how on _earth_ had he not noticed that? How had he been able to just not spot that his best friend was head over heels for the young Dutch driver?

 _Well, maybe because you were so caught up in your own feelings for a certain ever-smiling Australian_.

Dany shook his head to get rid of this thought because really, where would it all lead if he gave in now?  
No way he'd act on his feelings or even worse: tell Dan.  
Because Daniel was too nice. He'd tell Dany that he would not have to be ashamed of his feelings but that Dan himself unfortunately, _naturally_ didn't feel the same.  
And then he would make a joke to break the ice and Dany was sure that he would not be able to deal with the sympathy of the Aussie.  
He didn't want his empathy, he wanted... He wasn't even sure what he wanted but how _could_ he if his brain wasn't able to function properly whenever he was around the Red Bull driver?

"Carlos...", Dany eventually said and his best friend looked up at him with sad eyes, "you are the most stupid guy I know."  
Confusion showed up on the Spaniard's face and Dany gave his shoulder a soft but determined punch, "Get up and go after him! Now!"  
"Why would I? Max wanted to get away from me. There's nothing I could do", Carlos' voice was heartbroken but Dany had close to none sympathy because even though he had only discovered it this evening himself, Carlos surely couldn't be this blind.  
"Because Max is in love with you, Chili!"  
Nico Hulkenberg joined in assuringly, "I honestly thought you two were dating all along. With the way he looks at you and all."  
The doubt in Carlos' eyes was slowly but surely replaced by hope and he opened and closed his mouth several times as if he wasn't sure how to reply to that.  
"Go get him, Sainz", Kimi eventually said, still a little out of breath and his voice as monotone as ever but apparently, that was all that it took for the young Spaniard in the end.  
A grin split his face apart and he was on his feet in a second, "But I have a dare left before I do so: I dare Lewis and Daniel to make out and put on a little show. It's a pity I'll miss that but someone has to kick some asses here."  
With that, Carlos opened Dan's bathroom door and pulled it shut once he had slipped inside, leaving behind stunned silence.

Dany could hear his on blood rushing in his ears and he felt sick immediately.  
No, Carlos couldn't have done that, he just couldn't because how was Dany supposed to make it out of this room alive?

"This does not count, does it? We weren't even able to choose between Truth or Dare!", Lewis exclaimed and almost choked on his own words.  
Sebastian and Nico H. exchanged a smug glance and Kimi smirked.  
"I think is fair", Fernando said and shrugged his shoulders, "this is not teenage sleepover, no? We play the hard rules."  
"But Nico chickened out earlier, too!", Dan pouted but Dany could see the usual amusement sparkling in his eyes.  
Jenson snorted, "Yeah and that's exactly why we won't allow more of that!"  
Lewis crossed his arms in front of his chest and a deep frown appeared on his face, "I won't do it."  
Protesting mumbling rose after that.  
Only Nico was suspiciously quiet and when the German caught Dany's gaze, there was a silent pleading in his eyes.

Maybe it was the fact that Dany believed to know exactly how Nico must have felt or just the tightness in his chest at the thought of Lewis - or anyone - going anywhere near Dan but he could not keep his mouth shut any longer.  
"I don't think it's fair. The rules have to apply for everyone and if Nico can chicken out, Dan and Lewis can do the same."  
"But-...", Jenson started and was shut up by the Mercedes.  
"Daniil is right! Equal rights for every body!"  
Jenson rolled his eyes and shot Dany a dark glance, "Thanks, Kvyat."  
"Come on, mate, this isn't Dany's fault. We should have agreed on the rules before. You can't force Lewis to do this", Dan jumped in and smiled at Dany apologetically.  
"Fine", Jenson said through gritted teeth and the look on his face indicated that he had already come up with a new plan, "but then it's Lewis' turn now. Without chicken."  
"Okay", the other Brit agreed and swallowed visibility.  
Dany thought that the tension in Dan's room was so heavy that it could almost be seen in the air between them until Jenson shifted in his position and whispered something into Fernando's ear.  
The Spaniard's eyes went wide at that.

"Truth or dare, Lewis?"  
The Brit hesitated for a few seconds.  
"Dare, I guess?"  
Jenson's eyes lit up and Lewis let out a little " _oh god, no_ ".  
The other Brit chuckled softly and Fernando shook his head unbelievingly.  
"I dare you to kiss your team mate. Right here and now."  
Nico went pale in a heartbeat and Lewis' jaw fell down.  
"My _teammate_? Nico, you mean?", he asked with a high pitched voice that could not be trusted.  
"You have another teammate?"  
Lewis shook his head and slowly turned around to face the German that was sitting next to him.  
Nico's face was absolutely blank and he stared at Lewis with wide eyes.  
"You have to do this, Lewis...", Jenson insisted and the dark skinned Brit let out a groan.  
"I know!", he said and kept his gaze fixed on the German, "is this okay for you, Nico?"  
Said Mercedes driver had apparently been snatched out of his lethargy and went even paler than before.  
"There isn't really anything we could do about it, right?", he eventually whispered and drew in his bottom lip uncertainly.  
Lewis nodded slowly and shot Jenson another dark glance, "You owe me something, Button."

Dany would have thought that a kiss of the two Mercedes would be a rather nasty thing with teeth that get into each other's ways and none gentleness but he was proven wrong when Lewis leaned into Nico's personal space carefully.  
While the German was sitting in the lotus position, Lewis kneeled in front of him which made their knees touch slightly.  
Then, one of the Brit's hands curled around Nico's neck, the tips of his fingers playing with a few strands of sun kissed hair.  
With the way they were sitting, Dany could now only see Nico's face that was full of so many things he had always only suspected.  
Lewis whispered something in a low tone and then placed his palm against Nico's cheek while the German seemed to lean into the touch instinctively and closed his eyes.  
The touch of their lips was just a light brush at first, as if Lewis was testing the waters, but after he had exhaled deeply, the Brit brought their mouths together again and pulled Nico closer in the process.

In the meantime, a perplexed silence had settled in the room and Dany spotted Sebastian snuggling closer against Kimi's chest.  
Lewis let out a happy laugh when Nico brought some distance between them due to a lack of air and then leaned his forehead against the other Mercedes'.  
"You know I'd choose you over any Pussycat Doll, right?", Lewis grinned and pressed a light kiss to Nico's cheeks that were bright red by now.

"Ehem", Felipe eventually made and the two Mercedes literally jumped apart but couldn't bite back dopey grins.  
The Brazilian chuckled and pointed at the bathroom door that had been opened and revealed Max and Carlos leaning against the doorway.  
"Did we miss anything?", Max grinned and hastily pulled up the zipper of his jeans.  
The other drivers in the room burst out laughing at that and when Dany shot Carlos a questioning look, the Spaniard bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"It doesn't really seem as if asses had been kicked", Carlos said and his gaze wandered back and forth between the young Russian and Dan, "therefore, I believe it's Dany's turn."

Dany swallowed hard and looked at his best friend with pleading eyes.  
Surely, Carlos wouldn't embarrass him in front of the others, would he?  
"So, truth or dare, Dany?"  
_Better do something embarrassing than let Carlos make you answer a question honestly,_ Dany thought and went for the latter.  
Just when the Spaniard wanted to open his mouth and obviously reveal his devious plan, Daniel cut him short.

"I dare you to have dinner with me tomorrow after the race, Dany."  
The Russian was sure that it probably looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head when he asked, "A-as a date?"  
Dan grinned and rolled his eyes, "No, to sit in silence and get drunk."  
"Stop the lying, Ricciardo", Lewis shot back and shook his head in disbelief.  
Dan laughed one of his heartwarming laughs and then smiled at Dany, "Of course as a date, Daniil. You up for that?"  
Dany was dumbstruck and could only grin from ear to ear.

Somewhere in the background, he could hear Nico whispering, "Speaking of lying; we should play **two truths and a lie** next time."  
"When I'm a 4-times world champion, you mean?"  
The German shut Lewis up with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaat's it.  
> I hope you liked it and as you might have noticed, the next part of this series will be "Two truths and a lie".  
> That one will not continue where this story ended but pick up a new plot to make things a little more interesting.  
> The pairings will of course stay the same (though I thought about pairing Daniel with Max and Dany/Carlos, so tell me what you think about that).  
> "Two truths and a lie" will moreover be set in the 2017 series.  
> So if you have any ideas, prompts, etc just comment below.
> 
> As always, feedback would mean a lot and is still the best motivation.  
> All the love!


End file.
